


Demodex

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom McCoy, Bugs, Bugs & Insects, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, First Time, Forced Birth, Forced Pregnancy, Gore, Halloween, Horror, Horror for Halloween, M/M, Mad Scientist, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Top Spock, arachnids, characters in peril, creepy crawlies, halloween fic, lab animals, lab insects, non-con, oral sex in turbolift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vulcan should never play with a giant Demodex.  </p><p>A horror story written for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demodex

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what a Demodex is. it looks nasty, but it is harmless:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demodex
> 
> This is HORROR.

Kirk, Spock and McCoy followed the professor on the final leg of the tour through the brand new, sprawling scientific campus.

"And this, Gentlemen," Dr. Janisovic told them as he waved them inside, "is my creature room. My laboratory specimens." They passed numerous cages containing the usual suspects: Mice, rats, rabbits, guinea pigs, hamsters.

Kirk caught sight of a spider, a cockroach, a centipede and a scorpion also in cages. "Professor, you aren't using any creatures that are indigenous to Microni III."

"Oh no. I brought all of these with me from Earth," Dr. Janisovic replied.

"Why is that?"

"I'm very familiar with the natural behavior of these Earth creatures."

"As long as none escape your laboratory and damage the planetary ecosystem."

"No chance, Captain. They wouldn't get very far if they did escape." The professor laughed.

There was a final cage. The professor halted and smiled. The lid to the cage was open. The creature inside it had a large, grey, sausage shaped, scaled body. There was a set of stubby eight legs at the end of it, like an arachnid. It was about twice the size of Kirk's thumb.

Kirk shuddered at the macabre sight of it. "What is that?"

McCoy chuckled. "That's looks like a Demodex."

"Demodex?" Kirk wondered.

Spock tilted his head. "Fascinating. The similarity is uncanny. However, it cannot be. This specimen is much too large."

"Dr. McCoy is correct, it is a Demodex," Dr. Janisovic replied.

"Jim," McCoy said, "it's a mite. Those things are usually less than a third of a millimeter long. 'demo' means lard. 'dex' means worm. Originally known as 'The worm that bores into fat'. They live in human hair follicles, especially on the face but also in the nose, ear canal, nipples, groin, chest, underarm, anywhere there's hair. Basically."

"On me?" Kirk said.

"Many humanoids have them. But not Spock. He doesn't have them, nor will he ever get them."

"This ectoparasite is a relative of ticks, spiders, scorpions and other Earth arachnids," the professor added. "And as Dr. McCoy mentioned, it spends its entire life cycle tucked away in your hair follicles. They mate, lay eggs and eat right on your face."

Kirk scratched at his skin. "Great. Why not Spock?"

"Something about that green blood and that dry skin of his makes it inhospitible to parasites of this nature. But luckily for Vulcans they can contract Earth tapeworm!" McCoy said with a grin.

"Fortutious," Spock said.

Kirk scratched at his face again. "Ugh. Why don't you fumigate the ship for them, Bones?"

"Because they're harmless, Jim."

"I see...but....ugh."

"I've never seen a Demodex this large!" McCoy said. "What species is this?"

"It's a plain old _D. folliculorum_ ," the professor replied. "I gave it a hefty dose of radiation to increase it's mass. But, don't worry Captain, _D. folliculorum_ is not dangerous. Nor is it radioactive. I'm using it for hormonal experimentation."

"What kind of hormonal experimentation?" Bones asked.

"Oh, mating. That sort of thing. I'll be publishing a paper soon on my findings."

"What do you have this thing eating?" Bones asked. "The Demodex's diet is usually comprised of human body oil and dead human skin."

"I'm still feeding it dead human skin. Would you like to see, Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock, Captain?"

"Of course," Bones said.

"Indeed," Spock replied.

"Uh...." Kirk began.

"Come on, Jim, it'll be fascinating!" Bones said, winking at the Vulcan who rolled his eyes.

The professor pulled out a white container of what Kirk presumed to be Demodex food. The elderly man reached into the open cage, grasped the Demodex with his bare hands then held up the creature in his palm.

Kirk turned away. "It sure is ugly."

"My dear, Captain Kirk, beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"I suppose so."

"Look at that!" Bones breathed out, utterly entranced by the Demodex in the professor's hand.

"Would you like to hold it, Dr. McCoy?"

McCoy grinned and held out his hand. The professor transferred it over.

Kirk glanced down at the creature now in Bones' hand. "What if it bites you?"

"It is a harmless creature, as I said, Captain," Dr. Janisovic replied.

"It moves very slowly," Kirk noted.

"Oh yes," Janisovic said.

"Look at the face!" Bones gushed. "It looks like a little teddy bear face."

"Yeah," Kirk said. "A teddy bear face. Great."

The Demodex began to feel down at McCoy's hand. "It's looking for oil and dead skin cells to eat. It has a seven clawed, fanged organ it uses to eat with called a 'palpus'. They resemble the pinchers of a spider," Bones said, with entirely too much glee in his voice. "I've got plenty of oil and dead skin cells on my hand. Have at it, little fella."

The professor opened up the container. "Here. I call this the skin box."

"Great," Kirk said, scratching his face again.

The professor pulled out a thin sheet approximately five centimeters square. "Dead human skin."

McCoy took the fragile sheet from him. "I'm almost afraid to ask where you got this from. But never mind." Bones held up the sheet to the Demodex's antennae. The creature suddenly exposed huge, pincher-like teeth, Kirk assumed it was the afore mentioned 'palpus'. The Demodex began to nibble on it.

"Does it still lay eggs, or is it sterile from the radiation?"

"It certainly still does still lay eggs, Captain," the professor replied. "It is fertile. It still mates. All the usual behaviors. It's just approximately a million times larger."

"I hope it won't... uh, you know...all over your hand, Bones."

"It does not defecate," Spock said.

"It doesn't?" Kirk asked. "Where does the food waste go?"

"It has no anus, it stores its waste in large squamous cells in its gut. When it dies, the body eventually disintegrates and the waste is released," the professor said.

"I see," Kirk replied. "How long is the life span?"

"Two weeks, approximately," the professor told him.

"How many eggs does it lay?" Kirk asked.

"Thousands," Spock replied, watching the Demodex in McCoy's hand.

"It's a good thing there's not another giant Demodex for this one to mate with."

"I have another over there, Captain." Dr. Janisovic pointed.

"Oh. So this is a female specimen? Or is it male?" Kirk wondered.

"Neither and both. Uh...part of my experimentation. I made these intersexed. Now, both the male and female can lay eggs."

"So they carry both XX and XY chromosomes?" Kirk asked.

"ZZ and ZW," Bones said. "I'm assuming at least. So this is ZZWW."

"You are indeed correct, Doctor," the professor replied. "As I said the tiny Demodex mates in your hair follicles. Obviously this specimen is now too big for that. When I mate this, I will need to create a space for the Demodex to lay them."

Kirk scratched at himself yet again. "Interesting. So this thing feeds on dead human skin and oils. That's it?"

"Blood, too."

Kirk shuddered. "And this thing is a mite. Living in my hair follicles. Mating on my face."

"That's right, Jim," Bones said. "Neat, huh?"

"Sure." Kirk scratched his hair then his face, again.

"Would you like to hold it, Mr. Spock?" Bones asked.

Mr. Spock threw Dr. McCoy a look that said: 'of course he would'. Kirk loved how these two could communicate with each other without speaking. The similar minds of scientists. It was the only time they didn't argue, when the physician and the bio-physicicist were mutually engrossed in a gory lab experiment.

Bones, very delicately, handed over the Demodex, sort of herding the creature into the Vulcan's hand. After it plopped into Spock's palm, McCoy gave the Vulcan the sheet of dead skin. "Here, you feed it."

Spock held up the scrap to the pinchers. However, the Demodex wouldn't eat it. The Vulcan held it up to the Demodex's 'mouth' again. Still no luck.

"I think the creature has had its fill of dead skin," Kirk said.

"Odd," the professor said. "It's usually very hungry."

The Demodex raised up it's 'head', stuck its pinchers out.

"Hmmm. It's not reacting in a normal way on your hand," the professor said. "Possibly due to your organic make-up, Mr. Spock. I think you should give the creature back to me."

Spock nodded.

As the Vulcan moved to give the Demodex back to the professor, the creature suddenly dipped its head down. It sunk its 'teeth' deep into Spock's hand.

Spock let out a sharp gasp.

"It's biting him!" McCoy yelled out. Bones moved, hands on Spock, trying to get the creature off of him.

The Demodex would not let go of Spock, the fangs penetrating him deeper. Spock made another noise that was undeniably pain. He collapsed onto the floor.

"Get it off of him!" Kirk yelled out.

"I can't without killing it!" the professor said.

"Professor, get it off of my first officer, now!"

The professor huffed, then finally nodded. He knelt down, yanked the Demodex off of Spock's palm. The body snapped apart. The 'head' and a pair of feet, stayed latched onto Spock. The pinchers remained embedded into the Vulcan's skin.

The professor scowled at the now dead, headless body of the Demodex. He sighed.

Bones was kneeling at Spock's side, examining the unconscious Vulcan with his type II scanner. "He's okay. Seems to be no venom. No anaphilaxis. Just need to extricate the palpus from his hand."

Kirk tried to give Bones some room, but couldn't help but hover over him. "Why is he unconscious, if there's no venom?"

"Shock of the bite. Must have really hurt him."

Kirk swung on the professor, who was still holding the dead Demodex. "I thought you said this creature was harmless?!"

"It is, Captain. I really must apologize. I wasn't expecting it to do that."

"Jim," Bones said. "We'd better beam Spock back up to the ship."

*

In sickbay, Spock lay, still unconscious, on the biobed. McCoy glanced up at the monitor above him. Vitals were stable. He snapped on some gloves.

The captain hovered nearby. "Why's Spock still out?"

"I don't know, Jim." McCoy donned the digital magnification glass attached to a metal headband, adjusting the glass over his right eye. He picked up a small metal tool.

"What are those?" Jim asked.

"Tweezers. Haven't you seen a pair of goddamned tweezers, before? I need to get the palpus remnants out of his palm. Nurse Chapel," McCoy muttered, "hypo chohexamine B, 10 CC's."

"Yes, Doctor." Chapel handed over the hypo. McCoy checked it once, twice and a third time before dosing the Vulcan.

"What are you giving him?" Jim asked.

"Antibiotic and anti-inflammatory."

"Why's he still out?"

"Probably because getting stung by the Demodex hurt like a motherfucker, Jim. Haven't you ever been stung by anything before? Didn't it hurt? Now will you stand back?"

"How long is it going to take to get the fangs out?"

"Not long." McCoy bent down to his task. "Ah hah. Look at the little barbed bastards." He leaned over, pulling them out, one by one.

"No venom?" Kirk asked.

"Nothing I can detect. Spock's not having any adverse reaction, at any rate."

"Why's he still out?"

"Jim, you ask me that one more time and I'm kicking you outta here." McCoy pulled out one more barb then squinted at Spock's hand. "Chapel, go over this, see if I've missed anything."

Chapel scanned with the Type II. "All clear, Dr. McCoy."

McCoy pulled off the magnification glass. "That's it, Jim. All done."

"Can you wake him up?"

McCoy grabbed another vial, loading up the hypo. "Can't we let anyone wake up naturally around here?"

Once the drug hit his system, Spock opened his eyes.

McCoy removed his medical gloves and threw them into the recycler. "Well, well, well, if it isn't sleeping beauty!"

"Spock, what happened? Jim asked."

Spock looked at the wound on his hand. He raised an eyebrow. He tried to get up onto his elbows.

"Not so fast." McCoy pushed him back down flat. "Nurse Chapel, wrap up his hand."

"When are you releasing him, Bones?"

"Wait a minute, Jim," McCoy said. "Spock, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"No ill effects?"

"None."

"Did it hurt getting stung, Spock?" Jim asked him.

"Fascinating. I was not expecting that. It felt as if my hand was consumed with fire."

"That bad, huh?" McCoy said. "No wonder it knocked you out. It's going to be a few minutes, Jim."

The captain nodded. "Well, if you're alright, Spock. I'll meet you up on the bridge. No more playing with bugs!"

"Mites, Jim!" McCoy called after him. "Lives in your hair follicles! Mates on your face!"

"Don't remind me!" Jim called back before the doors closed in his wake.

Nurse Chapel finished with the bandage on Spock's hand. She nodded at McCoy then left the ward. McCoy glanced over at the telemetry monitor again. He hesitated and raised an eyebrow. "Spock."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You've got an elevated testosterone level. It suddenly spiked up a few degrees." McCoy reached for another vial. "Looks like you're having some kind of reaction to the bite after all. You're not allergic. It's more than that. I'm giving you an arachoid anti-venom, just in case. Even though I can't detect any venom at all, it's just to be on the safe side. Maybe the professor crossed that Demodex with something."

Spock nodded. McCoy dosed him with the hypo. He waited a few moments then glanced up again at the monitor. "Well, that didn't do a lick of difference. Your T-level just went up another few degrees."

The intercomm whistled. " _Kirk to McCoy_."

McCoy flipped the switch. "McCoy here. Yes, Captain?"

"When are you releasing, Mr. Spock? I need my first officer."

McCoy glanced over at the Vulcan. Those T-levels were jumping up another few degrees, but it wasn't enough to keep Spock in sickbay. "Alright, fine. Mr. Spock, you're released. Pay me a visit after your shift is over, I want to check your T-levels again. He's released, Jim. McCoy out."

Spock nodded, got off the biobed and exited sickbay.

*

Spock sat at his library/science station, engaged in monitoring.

"Mr. Spock, take us out of orbit," the captain ordered. "On to our next assignment."

Spock stood up and turned around. "Mr. Sulu. Maximum warp... course heading, Captain?"

Kirk checked his dataPADD. "Mythalsi Beta."

"Mr. Sulu, set course bearing--" Spock halted, clearing his throat. Persperation formed on his brow. He blinked. Felt lightheaded. He reached up, wiped the sweat with his hand. "Bearing: Eight...eight, mark four."

"Spock are you alright?" the captain asked. "You appear a little flushed."

Spock nodded. "I am fine, Jim. It is merely....the potions that Dr. McCoy recently administered."

"Turning your stomach?"

"You could say that, Captain."

Kirk smiled and nodded.

Spock went back to his station. He glanced at his hands, they were shaking. He reached over, picked up a nearby stylus. He clasped it so hard the metal creaked.

*

In his office, McCoy bent over his monitor, double checking an entry on Ensign Thomas' chart. He heard a tiny noise, like a 'tap'.

He spun around. The first officer stood there, hands clasped behind his back.

McCoy nearly leapt out of his skin. "Mr. Spock. I didn't hear you come in. You startled me."

"My apologies, Doctor. You did request that I return, after my shift."

McCoy smiled. "It wasn't a request, Mr. Spock, it was a medical order, but thank you for stopping by." He glanced down, noticed that the first officer had his hands balled up into fists.

He walked over to the Vulcan, held out the type II. The scanner whirled. He looked at the readout and frowned. "Your testosterone levels are up by several more degrees. Your adrenaline levels are-- Mr. Spock. Follow me into the ward."

Spock shook his head. "Doctor, I returned as you ordered. I assure you I am fine. No ill effects from the Demodex bite."

"That wasn't any ordinary Demodex that bit you."

"Obviously."

McCoy pointed to the doorway linking his office to the diagnostic room. "I'm not gonna tell you again, get in there."

Spock sighed. "Yes, Doctor."

McCoy walked into the ward, the first officer trailing him. He waved the Vulcan onto the diagnostic bed, holding it down so Spock could clamber on.

The larger scanner confirmed that those hormone levels were definitely way out of wack and climbing. McCoy hit the intercomn button. "McCoy to Captain Kirk."

" _Kirk here._ "

"Jim. We need to contact Dr. Janisovic. Stat."

" _Trouble_?"

"Spock's here with me in sickbay. Jim, his hormones are.... Well, I want to find out precisely what therapy the professor was performing on his experimental Demodex. Better yet, I want that Demodex carcass. I want him to beam it over, long range. I want to study it, isolate the toxin. There's some kind of venom affecting Spock."

" _I thought you said that the creature wasn't venomous._?"

"I said there was no detectable venom. But apparently there is something there. I don't know what the hell it is, but I'm gonna find out. I need a look at that carcass, Jim."

" _Dr. Janisovic isn't going to turn that thing over willingly, Bones._ "

"We gotta try, Jim."

" _Hang on a moment, I'll have Uhura open up a channel_."

*

McCoy scowled. The communication had been a bust. The professor was not available for several hours. No matter how much McCoy or the captain had pleaded, cajoled, requested, demanded, threatened, insisted or asked-- the young assistant who'd answered the communication would not interrupt the professor's all day classes. The assistant also claimed not to know of any giant Demodex or any hormonal experimentation studies going on.

" _What's your suggestion, Doctor_?" Kirk asked.

"Jim, we gotta git back to Microni III. Confront that professor."

" _Noted. The Enterprise will reach planetary orbit in twelve hours, Bones. Fastest time._ "

McCoy glanced over at the Vulcan, who was laying on the biobed, eyes glazed over, his hands squeezing and unsqueezing into a fists. "Hurry."

" _We will, Bones. I'll be right down to sickbay, to check on Spock._ "

"NO!" Spock suddenly called out. "No!"

"Jim," McCoy said to the viewer. "Don't come to sickbay. Spock'll hang in there till then. Goddammit, I should have confiscated that creature when I had the chance. McCoy out."

McCoy turned to look at Spock. The Vulcan was panting, sweating, licking his lips, positively vibrating in place. McCoy picked up a hypo. "Just lie still, Spock. I'll treat your symptoms until we can isolate the toxin."

"No...!" Spock said.

"Spock, if I don't treat your hormone spikes, you're gonna be in for a very uncomfortable twelve hours."

Spock lashed out, grabbed McCoy's wrist, held it tight. "Don't, Doctor. Or else I shall break it."

McCoy glanced up at the monitor. Adrenaline was skyrocketing. Threats of violence. Spock was now developing a high fever.

"I want... to go...to my quarters." Spock's fingers tightened on McCoy's wrist.

McCoy gasped in pain. "Let go of me."

"I want to go to my quarters. Now, Doctor."

"Easy, Mr. Spock. You're staying right here in sickbay."

"I want to go my quarters."

"You're not going anywhere, Spock." McCoy met the Vulcan's eyes. "You break my wrist, I can't help you. Let go of me."

Spock grimaced then finally released him. McCoy closed his eyes, rubbed his wrist. That was going to bruise.

Spock bolted upright, whimpered, then lay back down. He threw his head from side to side.

"Are you in pain, Spock?"

Spock gritted his teeth. "No."

It was obvious that wasn't true. "I'm going to make another attempt to bring your levels down." McCoy held up the hypo, gave Spock the dosage, waited a few moments. "Odd." The drugs had no effect. In fact the T-levels along with the adrenaline jumped up another few degrees. "Dammit." Any more of this and Spock would be dead.

*

Nothing was working. Spock's hormone levels kept creeping up higher and higher. McCoy hit the intercomm switch. "McCoy to Captain."

" _Kirk here, how is he_?"

"Can't this beast go any faster?"

" _We're already at maximum warp, Bones. We'll get there as quickly as we can_."

"ETA?"

" _Five hours_."

"Damn! Alright. McCoy out." McCoy scowled as he punched the button with his fist. He bit on his thumbnail as he watched Spock thrash about on the biobed. He picked up a hypo, walked over to Spock.

"Don't," Spock hissed. "Don't sedate me."

"I'm not going to sedate you. I'm going to make you feel more comfortable."

"You're lying. I hate when you lie to me. Don't sedate me." A cry escaped Spock's lips. "Please don't," he whined. "Don't sedate me. I want to go back to my quarters. Please. Please, Doctor. I want to go to my quarters!"

McCoy set the hypo down on the tray. "It's not a good idea, Spock. We don't know what's the matter with you yet."

"I know what the matter is," Spock said. "I want...I want...I want...."

McCoy leaned over him. "Tell me, Spock. What is it?"

"I want...to...mate."

"Mate?" McCoy drew back. "As in...in sexual intercourse?" Spock nodded. McCoy glanced at Spock's groin and noticed the first officer had developed an erection. "Oh my God. You're in...pon farr, aren't you? That Demodex bite somehow pushed you into pon farr." He snapped his fingers. "Son of a bitch! That's it, isn't it. That's the only other time I've seen these readings on you."

Spock nodded. "There must be....something in that bite. Affecting my cycle in this way. Please, Doctor. I want to go to my quarters. I do not make this request lightly. I do not wish for anyone else to see me like this. You know that I will only worsen. Please do not allow anyone to speak with me. Besides you."

McCoy reached out to touch Spock's shoulder to comfort him, but lowered it before making contact. "Just hang tight. Nobody's here. Just you and I for several hours. It's Delta shift. Don't worry. I'll figure out how to stave off the effects."

"I have to mate." Spock flushed dark green in his ears. "Doctor," he whispered.

"We're too far away from Vulcan. There's no one on board who can mate with you."

Spock caught his wrist again, much more gently this time. "Doctor. Will you escort me to my quarters? Please? I can...there is a way to meditate upon the symptoms to keep them at bay, then perhaps you can then...formulate a serum...."

"Can you walk the corridors without confronting anyone?"

"Yes."

McCoy grabbed his medi-kit.

*

They walked at a brisk pace out of sickbay, McCoy holding onto the Vulcan's arm. They were both stone-faced as they passed a handful of crewmen in the level seven corridor.

They reached the lift. As the doors closed them in, McCoy released him. "Well, Mr. Spock, I--"

Suddenly, Spock was in his personal space. Close, much too close.

"Spock?!"

Spock hit the button on the wall, halting the lift between decks six and five. The first officer turned and fixed him with a predatory glare.

McCoy's heart pounded in his ears. "Spock, wait. I want to help you. Don't." He held up his hands. "Don't kill me. All I want to do is help you!"

Spock's mouth was inches from his. "I am not going to kill you, Leonard."

McCoy swallowed. "I want to help you, Spock."

"I know. I am grateful for the offer of assistance."

"So... let's get you to your quarters, I'll help you make yourself comfortable. Alright?" He could feel Spock's warm breath on his mouth. He gulped. Spock leaned over to sniff him, his neck, his face. "What are you doing?"

"Your scent. It is invigorating."

McCoy managed to slide over, away from Spock. "I've been sweating all day long. I imagine I don't smell all that great."

Spock moved back into his face. "It is arousing."

"Huh? Oh, well, I hope you don't think I'm making light of your symptoms, but you've been aroused for some time."

"You noticed, Leonard."

"Well...I am a doctor...and... _mmmph_ \--" Spock's mouth was on his. Warm against his own. A tongue trying to pierce through his lips, invade him. That erection pressed against his thigh. He tried to push the Vulcan away.

Spock wouldn't budge but finally ended the kiss. "Do you like males?"

"Well, uh...." McCoy swallowed, breathing heavily. "Yeah... but uh...."

"Why do you resist me?"

"Because, this isn't you, Spock. This is only the pon farr talking. You don't know what the hell you're doing. You'd never--"

"I know what I am doing." Spock reached out, touched McCoy's bare arm, slid a finger under his short sleeve. "You did say you wished to help me. Did you not?"

"Yeah...but...I mean...the symptoms. Alleviate them with drugs. Not by fooling around in the lift." McCoy eyed the button to unfreeze the lift, lunged for it but Spock batted his hand away. "Spock. Come on. Knock it off."

"All the drugs do is turn my stomach." Spock was whispering into his ear, then sniffing his face again. "Have you ever had sexual activity in a turbo-lift? Leonard?"

McCoy gulped again at the intimate use of his first name. "No. And you and I shouldn't." He reached over to try to reactivate the lift. Again, Spock batted his hand away. "Spock! I mean it now. Cut it out! Let me out of here." He moved to activate the intercomm for help. Spock again, hit his hand away. "Stop it." He yelled out: "Computer, h--!"

"Computer, cancel," Spock called out. "Override, first officer's command: A436B on my voice print. There, Leonard. My command supersedes yours. You cannot escape me."

"Let me out of here, Spock." McCoy managed to get the medi-kit open for a hypo, before Spock knocked it out of his hand. "Dammit. Let me out!"

"If I let you out," Spock said as he hovered his hand over the 'un-freeze' button in a teasing manner. "Will you let me fellate you, first?"

McCoy's breath caught. He heart threatened to pound out of his chest. "What?!"

"I wish to go down on you, as you human's call the act."

"In the turbo-lift? No! Absolutely not." McCoy adjusted his stance. Even thought he was shit scared, Spock's aggressive behavior was turning him on, getting him rock hard. "Listen, hey, I'll do whatever you like...in your quarters...but let's get out of the lift. It's hot in here."

"Not hot enough," Spock shot back.

Spock pressed himself against McCoy again, ran his hands down his body. McCoy closed his eyes. Goddamn it, that felt good. Damned good. Hadn't been touched like that in far too long, but they couldn't--

"You are as aroused as I am, Leonard."

McCoy huffed out a laugh, in spite of everything. "Come on, Spock. Stop it. Let's get out of the lift. Then we'll--"

Spock leaned over, whispered in his ear. "I am going to suck your cock."

McCoy's prick jumped. He let out a gasp. "No."

Spock put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh." Spock moved to kiss him again. McCoy pushed on his chest with both hands. "Do not resist me," Spock said. His hand slid down McCoy's chest, down his belly, all the way down to his traitorous erect penis, cupping it, feeling how hard he was, touching his balls. Spock claimed his mouth again, finally managed to slide his tongue in.

McCoy wrenched his mouth away. "Oh...dammit...alright...fine...suck it. Hurry up and do it. Go on," McCoy breathed out, giving in. It wouldn't be the first time his dick got him into trouble. He unfastened his trousers for the Vulcan. Spock knelt down, reached into his underwear, pulled him out.

Suddenly, his dick was inside Spock's warm mouth. "Ohhhhh, goddammit." He watched Spock swallow him to the hilt, then draw back then take him in again, those dark eyes heavy lidded. He watched that green tongue lap at it, felt that warm, hot tight suction. Wasn't long until he was coming deep into Spock's mouth. "Oh shit," he gasped as he heard Spock swallow.

McCoy tilted his head back against the cold metal wall of the lift. What the fuck did they just do?

Spock stood up, wiping his mouth. "Mmmm. Delightful."

McCoy lolled his head over. "I can't believe you just gave me oral in the lift. You're lucky there's no cameras in here."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"That's not the point!"

Spock hit the button. The lift began its descent. McCoy quickly tucked himself in, refastening his trousers.

"I am going to fuck you," Spock whispered. "In my quarters."

"Yes," McCoy replied, not looking at him.

*

They'd barely gotten inside before Spock was pushing him, like a locomotive, slamming him against the bulkhead, claiming his mouth again. Spock yanked McCoy around, threw him onto the bed. McCoy landed on his elbows on the mattress. Spock reached around McCoy's waist, unfastened his trousers, yanked both them and his standard issue underwear down, exposing his bare ass, before getting his own cock free.

McCoy grabbed at and caught his medi-kit before it fell onto the deck. He opened it with one hand, dug in, found some medical-grade lube. He threw the container at the Vulcan. "Use a ton."

"Mmmm," Spock said. The Vulcan absently popped the cap, as he caressed McCoy's ass cheek. He put a small measure on the head of his penis.

"That's not enough, Spock."

"Shhhh." Spock did not seem to be concerned with details. It was obvious the Vulcan wasn't going to properly prepare him. Should have done it himself. Dammit.

Spock was behind him. The head of his cock centered at McCoy's entrance. "Go easy," McCoy begged. "I haven't done this in years." He gasped as he felt Spock push in. It didn't hurt at all like he thought it might, in fact it felt downright fantastic. Spock slid all the way in, then began thrusting.

McCoy moaned. "Oh, harder. Come on, harder! Harder."

Spock fucked him, harder, then harder. The Vulcan gripped his waist as he took him. McCoy felt his own orgasm hit, a ribbon of semen spurted from his glans onto the duvet. McCoy cried out. He felt Spock's cock jerk, felt the jet of warm semen deep inside him.

Panting, McCoy sunk down to his chest, letting his arms lay on either side of him and groaning as Spock pulled out.

Spock lay down on the bed. He flipped around.

McCoy glanced over, watching him.

Spock looked back at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. More than alright. Wow. That was...."

"I was a bit rough with you, I apologize."

"No, I uh...like it rough."

Spock smirked. "Do you?"

McCoy nodded. "Did the sexual activity alleviate your symptoms in any way?"

"I feel much better, thank you. I shall wish to engage in it again, whenever you are ready."

"I could go again. Can I...use your bathroom real quick?"

"You know where it is, do not be long."

"I won't." McCoy got up from the bunk. On the way he stepped out of his trousers and underpants, pulled off his smock and black shirt together. He unzipped his boots, toed them off and walked into the bathroom in only his socks.

He sat down on the toilet, sighing as he pee'd sitting down. He could feel Spock's semen dripping out of him. He reached over for the toilet paper. He tore some off, balled it up, reached behind to wipe his ass. He held the toilet paper up, to check to see if he was bleeding.

He gasped at the sight. "SPOOOOOCK!"

*

At Leonard's scream, Spock got out of bed, went to the bathroom door. "Doctor?"

" _Spock, come in here! NOW_!"

Spock opened the door. "What is it?"

McCoy was rocking back and forth on the toilet seat, holding himself. "Oh my God. _Oh my God._ OH MY GOD. WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU?! What did it do to you?! What did you do to me?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You...your...your...you...!"

Spock came closer, held onto the doctor, who was trembling. "What is it?"

McCoy let out a cry. "You...you...you...!"

"Shhhh, tell me what is the matter."

"You...instead of ejaculating semen in my rectum.... you put...thousands of--"

"Of what?"

"Eggs, Spock! Eggs! There's eggs in my rectum! THERE'S FUCKING THOUSANDS OF LITTLE WHITE EGGS IN MY RECTUM!" McCoy howled. "THERE'S FUCKING--"

"Let me see," Spock said. "Stand up."

McCoy shuddered, whimpered, but stood up from the toilet. Spock held onto the man, lest he topple over. "Turn around. Let me look."

"Call Dr. M'Benga! Calm him, now!"

"Turn around and let me examine you, Leonard."

He managed to turn the doctor around. He grabbed a few sheets of toilet paper, did a swab of his own. He looked at it. "Hmmm, interesting."

"Call M'Benga!" McCoy yelled out.

"I see no eggs."

"What?"

Spock handed him the toilet tissue. "Look for yourself."

McCoy squinted at it a moment. Then broke down into laughter.

"Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah. I am now. It's just semen, Spock. I thought you'd....I thought you'd ejaculated Demodex eggs inside of me. Well, I must have been imagining things."

"You must have. Demodex eggs? Really? That would be disgusting if true."

"Fucking hell." McCoy giggled as he flushed the toilet. "Enough about me, Spock, what about you? How are you feeling?"

"I am quite well, thank you. Better than you are doing at the moment."

McCoy wiped the sweat off his brow. "Whew! Huh? That was easy! What a relief. Wow, never had a medical treatment feel so damned good for the doctor."

"Is that what it was to you?" Spock asked. "A medical treatment?"

"No, Spock. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this, is all. And, I seriously thought I was harboring your eggs--well, never mind. Yeah, it is disgusting and horrific. Goddamn, could you imagine?"

"Leonard, I assure you I am not a Demodex."

"Half Vulcan, half Demodex?" McCoy giggled. Spock shook his head, allowed a smile in response. "What genus would you be? _Vulcanis Folliculorum_? Would you be a chimera, crossed with a mite? Would you eventually develop a little sehlat face?" McCoy howled with laughter.

"Now you are being ridiculous," Spock replied. "I will be in bed. Waiting."

*

McCoy exited the bathroom, walking over to Spock's bunk, noting the Vulcan was completely nude. "Are we still doing this again? Round two?"

"Of course."

"What about...after the pon farr is completely out of your system? You still uh...want to continue sleeping together?"

Spock rolled over to his side, leaning on one elbow. "Would you like to...with me?"

McCoy smiled. "Hell of a way to begin a relationship, but yes. I would."

"Excellent."

McCoy sat down on Spock's bunk, took off his socks.

"I thought you were going to leave them on," Spock said.

"Not very attractive look for me. Socks on during sex. Is it?"

"You did not wash up did you?"

"No. I didn't take a shower."

"Good. I prefer your natural scent. The oils."

McCoy got into bed, slid next to Spock under the covers. "I'll have to bathe eventually."

"Tomorrow."

McCoy curled up next to Spock. "You turn the heat down?"

"Yes. It was much too overheated in here."

"Hmmm. Didn't think you'd ever find any high temperature too hot."

"There is a limit." Spock leaned in for a kiss.

After they broke apart, McCoy suddenly realized: "Hey! You are alright!"

"Thank you."

"No, I mean. We don't have to formulate a serum any longer! You're okay!"

"Yes. My hormones appear to have stabilized."

McCoy leaned over, found his medi-kit. "Let me examine you, real quick."

Spock kissed him again. "Later." McCoy dropped his kit back onto the deck. "Then, let me alert the captain, at least. Warping to Microni III is now unnecessary."

"By all means, Leonard."

*

Spock sniffed Leonard's damp skin, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the odor. He stuck out his tongue, lapped up the oil and sweat on the man's skin, nuzzled at the man's thick chest hair, his underarm hair, the hair on his head, then down to his thatch of public hair. He heard the doctor groan in ecstacy. Leonard tried to touch him back, but he pushed those hands away and concentrated on pleasuring the man. It was the least he could do for him.

He put his weight on McCoy, his erect cock sliding against the doctor's as he went in for another long kiss. He broke apart, leaving a trail of spit. He sucked on Leonard's fingers, then moved down his legs to his toes, sniffing the musky odor. Mmmm. So delicious.

The doctor's beard repressor looked as if it was wearing off. Soon Leonard would have thick hair growth sprouting on his face.

"Ohhhh, I love pon farr," McCoy breathed out.

"Agreed," Spock murmured. He sucked on the doctor's ear, whispered: "I'm going to put my seed inside you."

"Ohhh, yes," McCoy groaned back. "Goddammit, fuck me, now. Hard. I like it hard."

"As you wish," Spock whispered.

The human spread his thighs open, inviting him, trying to put his legs up on Spock's shoulders. Spock shook his head. He flipped the man over, pulled him up by the waist. It was proper to take him like this.

He entered the man, pushing all the way in and began thrusting. He heard Leonard's desperate noises of pleasure.

*

Kirk was on the bridge, sitting in the captain's chair when the first officer exited the turbolift and approached him. "Reporting for duty, Sir."

"Mr. Spock, welcome back."

"Thank you, Captain."

"It's a relief we don't have to go to Microni III after all."

"Indeed it is."

"Uh...I hope you don't mind me asking, Mr. Spock, but how did Dr. McCoy manage to create an anti-venom so soon?"

Spock opened his mouth, closed it, than said. "Well, Dr. McCoy is quite a talented physician."

"Yes, he sure is. Saved our asses many a time."

"Yes, Captain. Many a time."

"You look great, Spock. Healthy."

Thank you."

Yeoman Rand came up. "Binacle list for your approval, Captain."

"Thank you, Janice." Kirk took the dataPADD from her. He was about to sign it when he noticed Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy's name at the bottom of it. He'd nearly missed the entry. "That's strange." He pushed the button for more details.

"Captain?" Spock said.

"Speak of the devil. McCoy's on the Binacle list. He's ill."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"Yes, it says he's in his quarters, not to be disturbed. Under the weather. Probably got the flu or something, contagious. I suppose I should leave him be for a few days, then check up on him."

Spock nodded. "Captain, If I may, I can certainly pay the doctor a visit in quarters, see how he is doing. Inform you of my findings, so that you do not have to risk contracting his illness."

"Oh, would you? Thank you. That would be great."

*

When his shift was over, Spock nodded at the captain. He left the bridge and entered the turbolift.

The lift let him out at level five. He walked down the corridor. Reached his quarters. They were locked but the computer allowed him entry. Once inside and the door shut, he reset the first officer's override. Now was not the best time for anyone else to enter them.

He went to the food processor, put in a datacard. He got a glass of water from the bathroom sink, brought it back over. The processor slid open and pushed out a tray of chicken soup. He set the glass down on the tray, then picked it up.

He brought the tray over to his bunk, placing it on the nightstand. He sat down on his bed, looked over at the occupant.

McCoy lay there, under the covers. The man's eyes were closed but suddenly blinked open, then glared at him.

Spock reached over and gently pulled off the man's gag.

As soon as it was off, McCoy yelled out: "You SON of a BITCH!"

"Shhh, Leonard. I have brought you food."

McCoy tried to force his shackles and wrist cuffs that held him tethered down to the bed. "Let me out of here!"

"You know that I cannot."

McCoy whimpered. "Stop this. Let me go. You're hurting me."

"I know. I am sorry. It is necessary."

A tear fell down the doctor's face. Spock leaned over, licked the salty liquid.

Leonard jerked his head away. "Leave me the fuck alone."

Spock moved another pillow under McCoy's head to sufficiently prop it up. "I brought you your favorite soup."

"Eat shit, Spock."

"I do not want to risk you losing your strength." Spock got the bowl, put in the spoon, held it up to the doctor's lips. "Eat. I implore you."

With a huff, McCoy opened his mouth and allowed Spock to feed him. Spock held up the glass of water to McCoy's mouth. "Drink this."

McCoy took a few sips then began to choke on it. Spock took the glass away, patted the man's back. Again, McCoy tried to move away, but he was held tight. "How long do you think you're gonna keep me here you fucking bastard?"

"I am sorry. I do not wish to hurt you, but it is necessary."

He could not feed the doctor too much sustenance as the man's bowels had shut down processing waste. The rectal area needed to be kept available.

Spock removed the blanket, revealing the doctor's nude body. McCoy's face was beginning to sprout hair growth. He reached forward to caress the doctor's cheeks.

McCoy yanked his face away again. "I trusted you," the human snarled.

"Thank you. I trust you, too, Leonard. You are the only one who can do this for me."

McCoy stared at him. "Do what for you?"

Spock caressed McCoy's chest to sooth him. "Nurture my babies."

"What are you talking about--? Oh wait just a damned minute! You--! Oh no." McCoy's eyes widened in horror.

"Yes. You are incubating my offspring, Leonard. All 5,000 of them. And for that, I am grateful for your help."

"Oh my God. You weren't in Vulcan pon farr after all. You've become a Demodex, haven't you."

"Negative. I have not become a Demodex. Not entirely. I am one quarter Vulcan, one quarter human, one quarter D. Folliculorum. I absorbed the creature's DNA which has overwritten parts of mine. I do not know how from a simple bite, nevertheless it is done."

"And...and...Instead of that being normal Vulcanoid semen in my rectum, that really...that really...is...."

"My eggs."

"Call Dr. M'Benga," McCoy hissed. "He can give me an anti-parasitic treatment. Hurry!"

"Oh no," Spock replied. "Don't kill my babies."

"Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" McCoy screamed out. "I didn't agree to this!"

"You made love with me."

"I consented to the sex, not to being a brood mare! You're a monster! A MONSTER! I could have helped you, SPOCK!"

Spock tilted the man's face towards him. "You are helping me, my beloved."

"Not like this. I'm not your beloved! I'm not a goddamned incubator! Put a stop to this! I could have un-spliced your DNA from that thing! I still can! I can isolate the...." McCoy panted out, tried to break free from the cuffs. "No! No! No! Don't do this! Let me go!"

"Leonard, I do not wish to be separated from my new identity. But, thank you, anyway."

McCoy tore his face away from Spock's grasp, still straining to break free and failing. "You think...you think you're gonna get very far with this?! You're gonna be discovered! No matter what the hell you have planned for me!"

Spock nodded. He could smell more delightful musky odor from McCoy's underarm. Sweat poured down McCoy's face and chest. Spock leaned over to nuzzle the salty liquid and oils.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" McCoy shrieked out, the veins standing out on his neck. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP--!" McCoy stopped. Blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth. "Ohhhh," he gasped. "Oh....what's happening?!"

Spock picked up McCoy's medi-kit, opened it and found his small scanner. He used it on the doctor. He held it up to the man's face so he could read it. "What does it say?"

"A few nymphs crawled...up my intestines and into my stomach. They're feasting on the lining," McCoy informed him, matter of fact, quietly, eyes wide.

Spock felt himself tear up. "My babies are hatching."

McCoy leaned his head back. He groaned. "It hurts."

"Oh yes, Leonard. I am sorry. Birth is painful. I cannot risk giving you a sedative, it might harm their development. You understand."

"I hate you," McCoy hissed. He tried his binds once again. "Jim's gonna find you."

"By the time Jim realizes something might be amiss, it shall be too late for him and everyone else," Spock replied. He leaned over, licked the blood off of McCoy's chin. Such a beautiful taste. He kissed Leonard on the mouth. McCoy let him. The fight was going out of him.

Spock was hungry. He glanced at McCoy. Leonard's eyes were glazing over. "Do you mind, Beloved?" Spock motioned at McCoy's neck.

McCoy groaned again. "You're gonna do it anyway."

There was a bandage on McCoy's shoulder. Spock peeled it back to expose the wound. He picked up the scalpel on the nightstand, sliced off another piece of skin. He waited a few moments for it to cool before popping the snack into his mouth. He replaced the bandage. "You taste exquisite. Thank you," he told his beloved.

McCoy did not respond.

Soon all the nymphs would be completely hatched and begin to make their way out of McCoy's body. All the discomfort McCoy was in now, would be nothing compared to the agony that was coming. Spock felt sympathetic to the doctor's plight, but his precious babies must be born.

McCoy's eyes suddenly bulged out of his skull. His face went scarlet. He screamed: " _ **OHHHHHHHH GOD! OHHHHH GOD!!!** "_

Spock glanced down, noted the bright red blood hemorraging from Leonard's anus, onto to the mattress.

It was time.

______________________

The end. Happy Halloween!


End file.
